Home
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: [AU;OOC] Home is where your heart is. Dan layaknya sebuah rumah, Ayano akan selalu menunggu Shintaro untuk pulang. / Special fic for 22 / RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kagerou Days by** **JIN – SHIZEN NO TEKI-P**

 **.**

 **Home**

 **.**

 ** _Home is where your heart is._  
**

 **.**

 **the story purely mine**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dan hatimu selalu tahu ke mana arah untuk pulang.**

 **.**

Aku memandangnya dari kejauhan. Dia menatapku, menunjuk ponselnya sendiri—yang artinya dia ingin aku memeriksa ponselku.

Ah, benar saja. Ada notifikasi dan namanya tertulis di sana.

 **Kisaragi Shintaro** — a few seconds ago

 _Aku segera ke sana._

Aku tersenyum. Saat mendongak dan menatap ke arah tempat dia duduk, Shintaro sudah menghilang.

Aku juga harus bergegas.

"Ayano- _chan_? Mau ke mana?" tanya gadis berambut biru yang duduk di sebelahku. Ene, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabatku yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan acara hiburan yang sedang digelar di panggung akhirnya teralihkan dengan gerakan berdiriku yang tiba-tiba.

"A-aku mau ke toilet, ya ke toilet!" dustaku. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Ene- _chan_?"

Ene ber-oh pendek. "Jangan lama-lama ya, karena sebentar lagi tarian dari adik kelas yang ku bimbing selama musim panas akan segera ditampilkan."

"Aku tidak akan lama kok!" Aku segera berlari ke luar aula sekolah.

Berjalan perlahan melalui koridor, aku tak ingin ada yang curiga melihatku berlari-larian di sini sedangkan acara kelulusan tengah berlangsung.

Dan detik berikutnya aku merasa telah terlempar ke waktu yang telah berlalu. Kepingan-kepingan kenangan masa lalu mendadak tersusun rapi di pikiranku; tiba-tiba semuanya terulang kembali di depan mataku.

 **.**

Aku berhenti di depan ruang musik.

Aku melihat ada dua orang di dalam sana. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang memakai jepit berwarna merah. Seorang lagi adalah pemuda bersurai hitam.

Gadis itu mengulurkan kotak kado kecil berwarna merah pada si pemuda. "Selamat ulang tahun, Shintaro- _kun_ ," ucapnya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Itu seperti kotak jam tangan. Atau memang begitu?

Pemuda itu menerimanya dengan wajah cukup menyenangkan daripada kebiasaannya mengerutkan dahi dan memasang tampang masam. "Terimakasih."

Entah perasaan apa yang sedang menghinggapiku sekarang. Mengabaikan itu, aku kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

 **.**

Lagi-lagi aku berhenti. Kali ini aku berada di depan sebuah kelas. Aku kenal kelas ini.

Aku mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ternyata di balik pintu ada dua orang sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan. Dan mereka adalah orang yang sama di ruang musik tadi.

Kali ini gadis itu memegang kotak kado agak besar berwarna merah. Saat dia ingin mengulurkannya, pertanyaan pemuda itu menghentikannya.

"Kemarin aku membuatmu marah ya? Maaf."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak marah."

"Kau marah." Itu pernyataan. "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," ucap pemuda itu.

Si gadis mengangguk, tersenyum manis lalu mengulurkan kotak kado di genggamannya. "Isinya adalah buatan tanganku sendiri. Maaf kalau berantakan dan kau tidak suka. Selamat ulang tahun, Shintaro- _kun_."

Ah aku sepertinya tahu isi kotak itu. Um.. _scrapbook_?

Pemuda itu menerima pemberian si gadis, namun matanya masih tertuju pada si gadis. Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda itu menatap sepasang bola mata seorang gadis dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tidak dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih ya."

 **.**

Aku melangkah mundur lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kelas itu dengan rasa sesak lagi. Lalu entah dari mana mereka berdua tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

 **.**

Si gadis dan pemuda itu.

Mereka berjalan berlawanan arah. Namun pemuda itu mengucapkan 'Selamat pagi' yang dibalas dengan 'Selamat pagi, Shintaro- _kun_." Begitu juga sapaan berikutnya yang selalu dimulai si pemuda dan akan dibalas oleh senyuman malu-malu dan nada semangat dari si gadis.

 **.**

Lalu momen itu hilang. Digantikan oleh mereka berdua yang berlarian ke arah kelas. Si gadis melirik jam tangan dan menggumam 'Semoga aku tidak telat' sedangkan si pemuda berada di belakangnya dengan raut wajah tidak peduli.

Hampir saja mereka mencapai kelas, tali sepatu si gadis tiba-tiba terlepas. Mengharuskan si gadis berhenti untuk mengikatkan simpul itu kembali. Dan entah mengapa si pemuda ikut berhenti, berdiri di sebelahnya dengan gaya cuek namun matanya mengawasi si gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

Saat si gadis selesai, mereka kembali berjalan lalu memasuki kelas masing-masing. Kelas tempat si gadis memberi hadiah tadi adalah kelas si pemuda. Sementara kelas si gadis ada di sebelahnya.

 **.**

Lalu perhatianku teralih pada suara yang kukenal baik.

 **.**

Si gadis dan pemuda itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu cemburu. Itu benar-benar salah paham. Dia mengangguku dan kau tahu 'kan aku akan membalas perbuatan semua orang kepadaku," ucap pemuda itu.

"Tapi tidak perlu berpelukan 'kan?" Gadis itu bersedekap, kelihatan jengkel.

"Maaf. Aku janji akan berubah, _okay_?" Pemuda itu menatap si gadis dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengan kelompok gadis itu lagi tanpa seizin dan sepengetahuanmu. Aku juga akan mengubah sifatku yang selalu balas mengusili mereka yang usil padaku duluan. Kau tenang saja, _okay_?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa itu terdengar berlebihan."

"Kau yang tidak memperbolehkanku. Kau cemburu tahu."

"Uh.. baiklah, aku memperbolehkanmu melakukan apa saja. Aku tidak akan cemburu," cetus gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Si pemuda tersenyum tipis. "Hei, dilarang menarik perkataan sendiri. Cemburu ya cemburu saja, jangan jadi _tsundere_ begitu." Pemuda itu mengambil napas sebentar lalu melanjutkan dengan suara dikecilkan. "Padahal sebenarnya aku sedikit terkesan padamu."

"Huh? Kau bilang apa?" Si gadis menatap pemuda itu tidak percaya detik berikutnya mereka telah berkejar-kejaran karena si pemuda tidak mau mengakui apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

 **.**

Aku kembali berjalan, kali ini aku melihat mereka berdua duduk di taman.

 **.**

Duduk berjauhan dengan kelompok masing-masing dan tumpukan buku yang akan dibaca—bahan ujian minggu depan. Namun mereka tidak begitu saja larut di lingkungan masing-masing lalu tidak menyadari satu sama lain.

Saat si pemuda menyebutkan bab-bab yang mana saja yang akan dipelajari hari ini pada teman-temannya, si gadis diam-diam melirik arahnya.

Saat si gadis diminta teman-temannya menjawab soal yang materinya memang dikuasai olehnya, si pemuda diam-diam memperhatikannya.

Lalu mereka menghilang.

 **.**

Aku berdecak, sadar bahwa aku tengah kesulitan bernapas dan sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berhenti lagi. Ada janji yang harus kupenuhi dan aku membuang-buang waktu.

 **.**

Namun untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali dihentikan oleh momen indah si gadis dan si pemuda.

Kali ini si gadis mengulurkan sebuah _paper bag_ pada si pemuda.

"Ada titipan untukmu," katanya.

"Titipan? Dari siapa?"

"Entahlah. Dia bilang kau harus membukanya di rumah, di dalamnya ada surat yang akan menjelaskan titipan itu."

"Begitu. Terimakasih ya. Aku pulang dulu."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Lalu mereka menghilang.

Kali ini dadaku benar-benar sesak.

Itu... masih segar di ingatanku.

Tiga minggu yang lalu.

Si gadis yang berpura-pura mendapat titipan untuk si pemuda, padahal itu adalah kado untuk si pemuda.

Syal merah rajutan sendiri.

Lalu disusul dengan ucapan terimakasih si pemuda lewat telpon di malam hari.

Ya. Aku tahu itu. Terlalu jelas, bahkan.

Karena aku adalah si gadis tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama," ucapku pada pemuda yang sedari tadi menungguku di dekat tangga barat sekolah.

"Tidak lama kok." Dia tersenyum tipis. "Lalu sekarang kita—"

Ucapannya terputus saat aku menggenggam tangannya. Menarik dirinya berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Pemuda ini—Shintaro, aku mengenal betul bahwa dia tidak akan suka jika kami ketahuan sedang berdua di sini. Entah itu ketahuan oleh guru atau teman-teman.

Aku rasa Shintaro hanya terlalu merahasiakan hubungan kami selama ini—entah ini bisa disebut hubungan yang memang harus dirahasiakan karena tidak ada kejelasan status.

"Maaf menarikmu, Shintaro- _kun_."

Dia menggeleng, tidak keberatan. "Lalu apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku?'

Ah, benar juga. Aku mengajaknya janjian di sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. "Ada hal penting yang harus kuungkapkan."

"Apa itu?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Mengingat-ingat skenario yang telah ku hapal tadi malam—mengingat bahwa aku sering lupa akan berbicara apa jika berada di depan Shintaro.

Keraguan tiba-tiba merayapiku. Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Atau kembali ke rencana semula saja—mengatakan kalimat penting tanpa pernyataan yang sudah ku rencanakan.

"Ayano?"

"A-ah! Iya, be-begini..."

Tidak, tidak Ayano, kau tidak harus mengatakannya. Ini menyakiti dirimu sendiri, tahu.

Tapi bukankah aku harus mengatakan ini? Bukankah sakit yang kurasakan adalah konsekuensinya?

"Shintaro- _kun_..." panggilku. "Bisakah kau merentangkan tanganmu dan menutup matamu lalu menghitung satu sampai lima? Di hitungan ke lima kau boleh membuka matamu."

Shintarou kelihatan kebingungan.

"Lakukan saja, ku mohon."

Shintaro akhirnya menurut walaupun masih bingung. Dia merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Satu," dia mulai berhitung. "Dua."

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam. Namun sebaliknya, paru-paruku seakan kosong.

"Tiga."

Dan aku menyadari pandanganku mulai dipenuhi air. Kakiku mendadak lemas.

"Empat."

Shintaro- _kun_...

"Li—"

Dan aku mendekapnya.

"—ma... Ayano...?"

"Biarkan seperti ini untuk satu menit saja, aku mohon?" Ya, biarkan aku memelukmu dengan sangat erat selama satu menit. Pelukan pertama dan terakhir sebelum pernyataanku selanjutnya.

Shintaro tidak berkata apa-apa, namun aku merasakan kedua lengannya menangkup bahu dan punggungku. Kami berpelukan.

"Shintaro- _kun_ ," panggilku dari balik dadanya.

Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahuku. "Hm, Ayano?"

Ah, dia memanggil namaku dengan begitu lembut. Dia sudah banyak berubah tiga tahun terakhir ini. Keraguan yang sempat hilang kembali muncul pada diriku.

Haruskah?

Haruskah kukatakan ini pada pemuda yang kusayangi selama tiga tahun?

Shintaro- _kun_...

Aku memeluknya lebih erat, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kutemui lagi.

Shintaro yang kusukai selama awal semester kelas satu sampai saat ini dan akhirnya aku menyadari rasa itu tumbuh lebih kuat dari dugaanku. Shintarou yang selalu membuatku cemburu tiap melihatnya dekat dengan para gadis.

Shintaro yang membuat diriku rawan dimusuhi oleh gadis-gadis yang menyukainya

Shintaro yang membuatku semangat belajar untuk mengejar nilaimu. Shintaro yang tak keberatan mengantarku pulang walau sebenarnya itu merepotkanmu.

Shintaro yang selalu membuat hari-hariku menyenangkan dengan senyumannya dan tak pernah bosan mengirimiku pesan teks tiap saat atau mendengarkan suaraku sedang berbicara random.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Dan akhirnya aku mencoba membulatkan tekadku. Ya. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Shintaro- _kun_ , tahukah kau kalau kita tak dapat bertemu lagi setelah acara kelulusan ini?"

Shintaro tidak menjawab namun aku merasakan badannya menegang.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengambil universitas impianmu di luar negeri. Pergilah, aku mendukungmu dari sini. Kejarlah mimpimu, kejarlah semua yang kau inginkan."

Shintaro mengusap kepalaku, masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Dan aku hanya meminta satu saja darimu. Biarkan aku menjadi rumahmu."

Shintaro tidak menjawab namun tangannya berhenti mengusap kepalaku.

Aku melanjutkan, "Aku akan menjadi rumahmu, Shintaro- _kun_. Aku akan menunggumu di sini. Menunggumu pulang walau aku tidak tahu kapan itu terjadi dan mungkin ada peluang itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Ayano..."

"Aku akan menjadi rumahmu. Saat kau lelah dengan segala aktivitas dan mimpimu, datanglah padaku. Saat kau patah hati karena seorang gadis, aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Datanglah padaku kapan saja.

"Aku akan menjadi rumahmu. Tempatmu mengingat segala kenangan berharga tentang kita."

"Ayano. Cukup." Shintaro melepaskan pelukan kami, tangannya menangkup wajahku. "Kau... menangis?"

Ah ternyata benar yang kurasakan sejak tadi adalah air mataku. Aku tertawa. "Maaf membuat kemejamu basah."

Dia menatapku tepat di kedua bola mataku. "Ayano, yang tadi kau katakan itu..."

Aku berusaha tersenyum agar tangisku tak pecah. "Aku sudah menahanmu terlalu lama. Sudah mengikatmu terlalu lama padahal kita tidak punya ikatan apa-apa. Dan sekarang aku harus melepaskanmu pergi, meskipun berat."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ayano."

Detik berikutnya aku telah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Shintaro. Ini sungguh menyedihkan; kau harus melepaskan seseorang yang telah kau sayangi begitu lama. Dan kau tak tahu kapan akan bersua kembali dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang Shintaro rasakan saat ini. Aku tidak ingin berharap kalau dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang kurasakan. Namun bisakah aku berharap rasa simpati darinya?

"Ini sudah terlalu lama bagimu 'kan, Shintaro- _kun_?" Aku berkata disela-sela tangisku. "Pergilah. Jika kau ingat dan butuh, kembalilah. Tapi aku yakin ada seseorang di luar sana yang menyayangimu lebih dariku dan bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu memberatkanmu. Maaf." Ya, aku akan melepaskannya.

"Ayano..." Dia mendekap bahuku lebih erat.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Menatap wajahnya yang tak pernah bosan untuk kutatap berulang-ulang selama tiga tahun ini.

"Dan sekarang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Aku tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi.

"Aku sayang Shintaro- _kun_."

Ya. Aku menyayanginya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya setiap saat. Dan inilah salam perpisahan yang pantas dia dapatkan.

Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang berarti, hanya menyebut namaku kembali sambil mengulas senyum sendu.

Dan setelah hari ini aku tidak yakin dapat mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima tahun berlalu dengan aku yang sekarang telah menjadi _designer_ di salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Ah, sekarang sudah musim dingin. Waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Dan sampai detik ini perasaanku masih sama. Aku masih menyayangi Shintaro, aku masih menunggunya walau kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi sejak dia pindah ke Sydney.

Aku selalu berharap dia baik-baik saja di sana. Makan tepat waktu dan bisa mengatur jadwal bermain komputer—ah aku terlalu khawatir padanya.

Ayolah Ayano, sekarang Shintaro sudah berumur 21 tahun, dia pasti bisa mengatur dirinya dengan benar. Hah, baiklah aku mengaku bahwa aku merindukannya dengan amat sangat.

Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang Shintaro, akhir-akhir ini aku memimpikannya. Kenangan-kenangan manis kami berdua dan beberapa momen yang tidak terjadi singgah secara bergiliran saat aku terlelap.

Aku semakin merindukannya.

"Ayano- _san_ ," Konoha rekan kerjaku membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada yang mencarimu di lantai dasar, tuh."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, dia ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."

Aku mengerutkan keningku namun segera berjalan cepat menuju lift.

Sesampainya di lantai satu aku segera menghampiri resepsionis, bertanya siapa gerangan yang mencariku. Resepsionis segera menyuruhku menghampirinya di sofa tunggu, dia sedang menunggu di sana.

Aku melihat sosok pemuda yang sepertinya seumuranku di sana. Berkaus hitam memakai jaket dan syal merah. Dia kah orang yang mencariku?

Aku melangkah mendekat, sebelum aku sempat menyapa dia telah mendongak.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam lima tahun terakhir ini, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang.

"Shintaro... - _kun_...?"

Dia tersenyum. "Aku pulang, Ayano."

Aku masih termangu di tempatku berdiri. Shintarou mengambil langkah untuk maju dan memelukku.

"Aku pulang," katanya lagi.

Tanpa bisa kucegah air mataku meleleh. "Hm! Aku tahu kau akan pulang, Shintaro- _kun_. Selamat datang."

Dia tertawa ringan. Lalu melilitkan syal merah di lehernya pada leherku juga. Kami berbagi kehangatan syal rajutanku.

Mendadak aku ingin bilang sesuatu, lebih dari sekedar mengungkapkan segala kerinduanku.

"Aku sayang Shintaro- _kun_!"

Ah, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya lagi. Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan itu lagi.

Kali ini dia tersenyum lembut, begitu manis tak sendu seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Lalu dia membuatku tercengang sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ayano."

Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Kalimat itu... untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar kalimat itu dari Shintaro dan itu membuatku menjadi gadis paling bahagia di dunia.

"Aku beruntung menjadi rumahmu, Shintaro- _kun_." Ya aku benar-benar beruntung.

"Aku beruntung mempunyai tempat pulang sepertimu, Ayano."

 _ **Dan layaknya sebuah rumah yang selalu menerima kepulanganmu**_

 _ **kapan saja dan dalam keadaan apapun.**_

 ** _Tidak peduli kau akan kembali atau tidak,_**

 ** _Aku akan selalu menjadi rumah untuk tempatmu pulang._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** jumpa lagi dengan diriku yang punya utang fic tapi malah buat fic baru.

btw fic ini spesial untuk seseorang di sana yang untuk pertama kalinya kita tidak bisa bertemu pada tanggal 22. dan untuk tanggal 22 selanjutnya ngga bakal bisa ketemu lagiiii karena kita beda sekolah. tidak kok, aku tidak menangis. ini mataku kelilipan /HAHAHA:"""

but, sejauh apapun sekolah kita sekarang aku tetap bakal berusaha menjadi rumah hehe. jaga diri baik-baik selama 3 tahun ke depan kita akan pisah ya. /ini beneran sedih ngetiknya/yha/

dan btw lagi sebenernya fic ini harusnya dishare tepat tanggal 22 tapi malah lewat ya sudahlah rapopo.

garis besar fic ini juga terinspirasi dari momen yang belum terjadi sama dia dan beberapa adalah kisah /uhuk/ nyata. iya aku alay tapi ini efek gak ketemu selama berhari-hari sih /HAH GIMANA.

oke skip.

btw sengaja milih shintaro dan ayano yang jadi pairnya karena cocok aja gitu shintaro yang awalnya masih bingung gitu apa yang dia rasain ke ayano. DUH PAIR FAV JUGA NIH:""""

and im so sorry kalau di bagian ayano flashback pas lihat-lihat tempat di sekolah itu terasa membosankan. tapi kalau aku nggak ketik bagian itu ntar kaliannya bingung dong ini shintaro sama ayano kenangannya berharga dari mane. but aku tetap minta maaf ya semuanya.

 **Review?**

—aku beneran butuh respon kalian terhadap fic yang satu ini.


End file.
